Deaths Twin
by DawnDINO
Summary: What if Nico Di Angelo had a twin sister that he never knew about? What happens when she comes to camp half blood? What happened in her past to cause her to be so broken? Can someone fix her before it's too late? Leo Valdez/OC
1. Chapter 1

Deaths Twin

Chapter 1 – Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's and thoughts.

I ran and I ran. I didn't stop. No matter how cold I was and the Gods know how much I hate being cold. _'___Just keep going, keep pushing forward. Don't quit, don't give up. You're almost there___.' _I tell myself as I see the entrance to Camp Half Blood. When I get in I run towards where I hear a bunch of teenagers but I'm feeling dizzy from loss of blood. When I reach the others I fall on the ground and my vision blurs as I hear the voice of someone telling me to hold on. My last thought before I pass out is that I made it. When I wake up I hear voices so I keep my eyes shut and listen to what the voices are saying.

"Hold up, so you're telling me you and Mr. D knew I had a twin sister but you never told me?!" I hear the voice of a teenager say.

"Yes but we didn't tell you because we believed she was dead, you have to realize she went missing six years after you were put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino and was never seen again until now, we didn't want you to feel worse knowing you had another sibling that died." Another voice says.

"Well you two were wrong now weren't you?!" The first voice says angrily.

I open my eyes out of curiosity and see a half horse guy and a guy with black hair and pale skin. They seem to not realize I'm awake so I look around and notice I'm in an infirmary with my wounds bandaged.

"Hey, mind telling me who you two are?" I ask feeling annoyed with their bickering.

"Oh she's awake, I'm Chiron and this is Nico your brother. I'll leave you two to talk." Chiron says then leaves, and since he's saying I'm this guys sister I'm assuming I must be the twin they were talking about. That would make sense, he looks to be my age making him 16. He sighs and sits next to me.

"What's your name?" He asks quietly.

"Olivia Jones, and you are...?" I ask.

"Nico Di Angelo." He says and I smile.

"Well Nico, when can I get out of the infirmary? I don't like feeling useless." I say and sit up.

"You can leave now if you want, you were out for three days so you're all healed up. I can show you where our cabin is if you want." He offers and I nod. That would explain why my wounds weren't really hurting, I was just kind of sore. I slowly get up and he leads me out and starts to show me around. The camp is pretty cool. I don't enjoy how bright the Apollo cabin is but at least I don't have to sleep there. I think my favorite cabin is ours, that would make sense though, wouldn't it? Now we're just walking around together, neither of us talking just kind of enjoying each others presence. As I'm noticing how short I am compared to Nico, he stands a good five inches taller than my 5'2 height, a Mexican boy comes up to us.

"Hey Nico, finally! I've been looking for you what news is there about the gi-" He stops talking upon noticing me and his eyes widen.

"She woke up?! Do you know who your godly parent is yet? You're really short... What's your name?" The cute Mexican boy started asking me questions at a hundred miles an hour with a curious look on his face and I start to freak out. I- Wait did I call him cute?! No, he's not cute and I have no feelings. This is not okay. I refuse to be hurt again. In my panic I look at Nico silently begging for him to help.

"Back off Valdez... Leave my sister alone." He says glaring at the guy and the guy looks shocked.

"Your... But she... How... But you don't... She's... Sister...?" He starts babbling completely confused. I slightly tug on Nico's sleeve and he grabs my wrist and starts practically dragging me to our cabin. When we get there he sits on one of the beds laying his head in his hands. I walk over and sit next to him and put a hand on his back.

"I screwed up. I was going to let you live as though you weren't a daughter of Hades but I fucked it all up... I wanted to protect you from how judgmental people are but I screwed up..." He mutters and I rub his back.

"Don't worry about it Nico, they would've figured it out eventually Nico. I mean I kinda do cause holes in the ground if I get angry enough." I say making a small joke but not smiling. It was a dumb joke, but Nico looks up with a slight smile and a chuckle.

"You're crappy when it comes to jokes, you know that right?" He says teasing me.

"Yeah but I make up for it in smart ass responses." I say and sigh.

"Listen, I think I'm going to go walk around for a while, see ya later." I say and walk outside. '__This is the start of the rest of my life.___' _I think to myself.

I walk around and eventually make my way to where a lot of the others are training. I sit down watching them wondering how many of them have already seen battle, have taken a life, have seen the uglier parts of the world... While I'm thinking about this a guy sits next to me and because I'm in an antisocial mood I pretend not to notice him.

"So you're the new girl huh?" The guy says and I look into his sea green eyes with a glare.

"What's your name?" He asks still as friendly as ever and I roll my eyes. I hear him sigh.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're related to Nico." The guy chuckles.

"...I am... He's a good guy..." I say feeling the need to defend Nico.

"I wasn't saying he isn't a good guy, he's just not too friendly most of the time. Wait, what do you mean you are?" The guy with eyes like the sea looks at me intrigued.

"He's my twin brother." I say and he looks a bit shocked.

"Look I'm not really in a social mood so..." Before I can continue the Mexican guy from before sits on the other side of me.

"Hey Percy, I see you've met the new girl." He says and I glare at him.

"Yeah, she still won't tell me her name though..." Percy says and I roll my eyes.

"What does it matter to both of you? I'm not here to make friends so why does it matter if people know my name? Plus I still don't know your name and why should I tell my name to a strange Mexican guy who's name I don't know?" I say thinking I've won. What he does surprises me, he extends his hand to me with a smile.

"Leo Valdez, nice to meet you." He says and I stare at him then cautiously, as though I'll be burned if I touch him, I place my hand in his. When I shake his hand I'm shocked by the warmth coming off his skin.

"I-I'm Olivia Jones..." I stutter staring into his gorgeous and mesmerizing eyes. He grins at me and I feel the need to return the smile but I don't. I never smile, not anymore. Not after everything. Thinking about my past causes me to frown deeper.

"Why are you frowning so much? You and Nico both seem to never stop frowning..." Percy says and I huff with frustration and start to walk off. When I'm a little bit away I hear someone running to catch up with me. I stop out of aggravation then a girl screams "Watch out!" and before I can react a hand catches the dagger that was headed for my face.

"That was a close one." Leo says and my eyes widen, he just saved my life...

"Why..." I say quietly allowing my hair to cover my face.

"What?" Leo says confused and I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"Why'd you save me?" I ask and I can feel more tears spill over.

"I.. because it was the right thing to do..." He says but it came out more like a question.

"Thank you..." I choke out then run off to Nico and I's cabin. Why did I run?! Why am I crying?! I don't know... I just don't know... Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I run into the cabin, when Nico looks up I run over to him and hug him. He slowly hugs me back after he sees I'm crying.

"What happened?" He asks me and I shake my head. He understands I don't want to talk so he just hugs me and lets me cry. Why am I always so emotional... I wish I could simply remove all emotions from my heart.

"Did someone say something to upset you?" He asks and I shake my head no again.

"I... thank you for being here for me... but... I think I should be by myself right now..." I say as I slowly pull away.

"Are you sure?" Nico asks looking concerned

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I say and start to leave while wondering why I always shut everyone out.


	2. Chapter 2

Deaths Twin

Chapter 2 – Friends

I wander around in the woods before I finally stop and sigh. I can't keep running from life like this. It's not healthy for me, I can't keep allowing my past to control me! I'm so tired of being a slave to my own mind. I don't enjoy running from every social situation and I don't like that I have no friends because I'm scared to trust. Why can't I be brave enough to trust someone? I mean I've met three seemingly nice people what is stopping me from making friends?! _Remember the last time you met 'nice' people? _My mind taunted me.

I just want to let go of my past, yet it haunts me like a demon attempting to drag me to hell. I can't make friends because I'll just wind up hurting them if I do. Don't they see I'm trying to protect them? Why do they try to speak to me, I'm too far broken to be saved. Don't they understand that I'm a lost cause, I'm better off alone. I try to run and hide from my problems but I can't escape them. All of my anger and frustration overflows and I punch the tree that's in front of me. _I wish I were never born!_ I think to myself in rage.

"Hello, is someone here?" I hear a voice ask and a girl comes out of the bushes. She is tall and pretty but her eyes are colorless.

"Hello..." I say quietly trying not to startle her. She turns her head my way but her eyes stare unseeingly forward. She smiles a beautiful smile.

"Ah, there is someone out here. I'm Hannah and you are?" She asks.

"I'm Olivia James. Are you blind, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask and she laughs.

"Nice to meet you Olivia. Yes, I am blind. I was born blind. Do you mind if I call you Oli?" Hannah asks and I feel like grinning at the nickname but I don't.

"I'd quite like that. What are you doing in the woods?" I ask her, wondering why a blind girl is wandering the woods alone.

"I enjoy taking walks in the woods and listening to the beauty of nature. What are you doing here?" She answers then asks me the same question I asked her. I hesitate to answer then decide that if I'm going to learn to trust and make friends a blind girl is as good a place to start as any.

"I was angry with myself for running away from life." I say and she grins again.

"I think the best way to live is to do what makes you happy at that moment because then you won't regret it because that way everything you did was at some point exactly what you wanted to do." She says and I smile at her wise words.

"Thanks. You're right, I'll try to look at life like that from that perspective and be more brave." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"You sound like there's something you want to do. Damn the consequences and go do it." She says with a smirk and I know what I want to do.

"Thank you!" I exclaim before I begin to run through the woods. I may still hate myself but I'm going to be happy, even if it's just for one day. I feel the wind rush by me as I run through the camp looking for Leo. I'm going to make a friend, even if it kills me. I will be friendly and happy, screw the aftermath because right now this is what I want and I refuse to let anything stop me. When I finally see his tan skin I skid to a stop then take a deep breath and I walk over to him.

"Hey, Valdez. What are you up to?" I ask him slightly out of breath. He looks shocked seeing me but quickly recovers with a smirk.

"Hey Liv, I'm not doing anything." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Liv? Since when do you call me Liv?" I ask and he grins.

"Since now. Liv, like O_liv_ia. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after how you ran off earlier." He says and I frown.

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend it's that I'm not used to being friendly." I say looking at the ground. I feel his warm fingers push my chin up forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm friends with your brother, trust me you're fine. He's a lot ruder than you most of the time. Now, I'm assuming you came to hang out? What would you like to do?" He says and I frown.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do... What were you in the middle of just now?" I ask and his eyes seem to light up.

"I was just about to work on one of my inventions." He says looking proud.

"Well, let's go. I don't know much about girly things but I'm pretty decent when it comes to fixing things. Although, I only know the basics so you may have to explain some of it to me." I say and he looks shocked.

"Y-You're interested in my inventions?!" He exclaims with his eyes wide and the innocent happy look on his face matched with the mischievous glint in his eyes makes me smile.

"Yeah, I think creating working machines from spare parts is pretty awesome. I love watching shows where they do stuff like that so watching or helping someone do that in real life would be amazing. So yes, I think it's really interesting." I say smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Marry me!" He grins and I laugh.

"Sorry but I'd rather be a single pringle!" I say and he laughs.

"Come on, lets get to work Liv." Leo says grabbing my hand and dragging me to his cabin and when we get there he immediately starts working. I cant help but watch as the muscles in his back and arms flex as he works. I also notice the way his eyebrows scrunch together as he focuses. He's so attractive... No! I'm not going to think that about my friend. Huh... My friend... Having a friend is a really nice feeling. I think I'm going to regret doing this tomorrow but right now, right now I'm happy.

"Thank you." I say to Leo and he looks up confused.

"Thank you for being my friend." I explain.

"No need to thank me." Leo says like the kind person he is.


End file.
